Lindsay's Christmas Party
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Lindsay wants to throw a Christmas party for everyone, and Tyler is always happy to help. When Tyler realises that they can't do it all alone, he enlists the help of some friends. Can they get the party ready in time? And even then, will everyone like it? Secret Santa gift for Glowing Insanity!


**Hey guys! The Total Drama Writers' Forum did a Secret Santa, and this is my fic for Glowing Insanity! Merry Christmas and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Lindsay skipped into the mess hall, holding a few bags of items, humming a happy tune. The reason she was so happy was because she'd gotten Tyler to agree to help her throw a Christmas party for the rest of the Total Drama cast, and after a few calls had been made, she'd decided to throw the party on Wawanakwa Island, for the space and the familiarity. Tyler came in the door behind her, carrying a lot more bags than his bubbly girlfriend was.

"You sure are excited about this, huh Linds?" Tyler asked, a smile on his face as he put down his bags on the table. Some tinsel fell out as one of the bags tipped over, and Tyler stuffed it back in. There'd be a lot more mess, and he didn't really want to make more than necessary.

"Of course, Tyler!" Lindsay exclaimed, setting her own bags down and doing a spin, arms thrown out. She got dizzy and Tyler caught her before she could fall. Lindsay showed off a big smile. "I love Christmas! And now I get to spend it with some great people! Except maybe Hannah…"

"Yeah, Heather's a handful, that's for sure," Tyler chuckled at Lindsay's error and obvious dislike for the queen bee. Not sure what was funny, Lindsay joined in with her boyfriend. After a few seconds of laughter, Tyler looked around the room. "So, Linds… Where do you want to start?"

Lindsay took a look around the room as well. "Um…" she hummed, a finger on her chin in deep thought. "I dunno! But this room is going to be sooo pretty when we're done!"

"Oh," Tyler said, having expected Lindsay to at least know where to start. "Have you thrown a Christmas party before?" Lindsay turned to her boyfriend, a mock offended look on her face.

"Silly Tyler! Of course I've thrown a Christmas party! I helped my sister with the decorations, and then Mum's friends came over and it was great!" Lindsay replied, giggling. Tyler groaned internally.

"We might be in a little over our heads here…" Tyler said to himself, looking at the floor. He looked back up at Lindsay, who was looking through all their decorations. "Hey Linds!" At Tyler's call, Lindsay looked up at him, an expectant look on her face. "I'm gonna give a few people a call to help us, alright?"

"Aww, but I want it to be a surprise for everyone!" Lindsay pouted, looking sad. Tyler went over to her and held her hands in his.

"I don't think anyone will enjoy the party if the decorations aren't put up, and I think there's a little too much for just the both of us," Tyler explained to Lindsay, and Lindsay slowly started nodding. "Thanks, Linds. Is there anyone that you think would be good at this type of thing?"

"Uh…" Lindsay thought for a second. "Um, Greta was a good drawer, so I think she could be helpful!"

"Gwen, huh… Alright, I'll give her a call. You think about what we need to do, okay?" Tyler asked Lindsay, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Tyler!" Lindsay chirped, looking through the decorations again while Tyler went outside to call Gwen. She picked out some blue tinsel.

"Aww, it's so pretty! And it matches my bandana!" Lindsay gushed. She wrapped the tinsel around her neck like a scarf and got out a reindeer plush toy that she'd insisted that they'd needed. "Neigh!" She said, pretending to be a reindeer and running around the room. At that moment, Tyler re-entered the room and saw what Lindsay was doing. His mouth dropped open.

"Lindsay!" Tyler called out, and Lindsay ran over to him.

"Neigh, I'm a reindeer, Tyler!" Lindsay giggled, shoving the reindeer plushie in Tyler's face. Tyler took the reindeer away from her and took a look at her.

"Have you just been running around the room this whole time? And why are you wearing tinsel around your neck?" Tyler asked Lindsay, and she fell quiet. Tyler sighed. "You're not in trouble, Linds, I was just wondering if you'd made any progress in knowing what to do."

"Not really…" Lindsay admitted, a downcast look on her face. Tyler gave her a hug, which she eagerly returned. When they broke away, Lindsay saw that Tyler was smiling.

"Guess it's a good thing I called Gwen, huh? I called her, and she said she can come and help out, and she's going to bring her boyfriend with her. We'll definitely get this done in time." Tyler told Lindsay, and Lindsay clapped.

"Oh yay, Greta got a boyfriend! Is it Trevor again? Or Derek? Or is it someone else?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"She didn't tell me, just that I'd find out soon enough." Tyler replied.

"Ooh, I love surprises! Come on, Tyler, let's see what we can do!" Lindsay exclaimed, racing back over to the bags. Tyler chuckled and followed her over to the decorations.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a boat, Tyler left the mess hall and saw a motor boat pulling into the dock. The two people docked the boat and got off, one of them waving to Tyler, who waved back and walked to meet them.

"Hey Tyler!" Gwen greeted, holding bags in her hands. Her boyfriend was also holding back, and didn't look very happy.

"Duncan, huh? I didn't expect that." Tyler commented, raising an eyebrow. Duncan made to storm over to Tyler, but Gwen held him back.

"Hey buddy, just because we broke up over some stupid incident once doesn't mean we're done for good," Duncan seethed. "Just look at Geoff and Bridgette, if you want an example. They're breaking up over stupid things all the time and getting back together within ten minutes!" Gwen chuckled at her boyfriend's moodiness.

"He's upset because we were going to spend the day together and now we're here, it's no big deal." Gwen shrugged nonchalantly, which only seemed to make Duncan angrier.

"Hey now, you've been working all week, and this was your only day off! Why aren't you annoyed about this?" Duncan exclaimed. "This had better not take long."

"I'm really sorry to pull you away from your day off like this, Gwen. It's just that I didn't expect it to be such a big job." Tyler said sheepishly, a bit unnerved by Duncan's temper. He remembered the punk's temper from the show, and he wasn't in the mood to have his head bitten off over nothing.

"Really, it's fine," Gwen shrugged. "I think it's cool what you and Lindsay are doing for everyone, and I love Christmas." At that moment, a loud squeal came from behind Tyler, and Gwen and Duncan looked around the jock to see Lindsay running over to them, holding tinsel in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, Greta's here! Aww, and she brought Doug! Hi, Doug!" Lindsay waved as she got closer and, when she reached them, giving both Gwen and Duncan hugs, much to their surprise and, in Duncan's case, irritation. He wasn't complaining, though.

"Hey, Lindsay," Gwen replied to the bubbly girl, feeling a little awkward after such warmth being shown toward her.

"Come on, guys! I wanna show you what Tyler and I have so far!" Lindsay gasped upon seeing that Gwen and Duncan were also holding bags of supplies. "Oh my gosh, you brought stuff, too?! This is so exciting; I wanna see what you guys have!" Lindsay grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her along, Gwen protesting. Tyler and Duncan chuckled as they followed the two girls into the mess hall. While Gwen and Duncan were on their way to the island, Lindsay and Tyler had found somewhere to start with the decorations, and the tables were covered with Christmas themed tablecloths and there was tinsel hanging all over the place, though it looked messy. Gwen eyed the scene with a critical eye, her artistic instincts kicking in.

"Alright, I'm thinking that we could have a Christmas tree in that corner," Gwen pointed to the corner closest to the kitchen. "That way, the Christmas tree will be one of the first things people see when they walk in. You do have a Christmas tree that you want to set up, right?" When Tyler nodded, Gwen continued. "And as for that," Gwen pointed at the tinsel. "it's all blue. We need to get some variety into it, maybe some greens and reds. Duncan and I also brought black tinsel; we could do something with that?"

"Wow, you really know your stuff," Tyler blinked, taken aback at Gwen's suggestions. "I'm glad I called you in."

"Of course she knows her stuff," Duncan grinned, seeming to be in a better mood upon seeing Tyler and Lindsay's dumbfounded faces. "If she didn't, I wouldn't be hanging around."

"Gee, thanks Duncan." Gwen rolled her eyes playfully, elbowing Duncan's side lightly. She turned to Tyler and Lindsay. "Okay, how about we start with you two setting up that Christmas tree of yours, and Duncan and I will do something with all the decorations that we have?"

"Sounds like a good plan, Gwen." Tyler nodded appreciatively, heading over to the bags to get out the box that contained the Christmas tree.

"Thanks for coming, Greta! You too, Doug!" Lindsay exclaimed, smiling brightly, and the two couldn't help but smile back.

"No problem, Lindsay." Gwen replied, digging through the bags for decorations while Tyler and Lindsay took the Christmas tree and baubles over to the corner that Gwen had pointed out.

* * *

Lindsay reached up to put the star on top of the Christmas tree, and then she stepped back and squealed.

"Oh, Tyler! It looks so great!" Lindsay clasped her hands in happiness as she looked at the tree. It was covered in different coloured baubles, from red to green to blue, and tinsel was wrapped around the tree as well. Lights were around the tree that would flash in Christmas colours when they were turned on, and as a finishing touch, the top of the tree was fitted with the star Lindsay put on.

"We did really well," Tyler smiled, putting an arm around Lindsay while admiring their work. Lindsay suddenly grabbed Tyler and pulled him in for a kiss, which he returned gladly. "Now, what was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my perfect boyfriend?" Lindsay smiled, but when she happened to look behind Tyler, her smile was quickly replaced by a scream loud enough to warrant Tyler to cover his ears. Of course, Lindsay's scream also attracted the attention of Gwen and Duncan, who ran over to the two.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, a little startled by Lindsay's scream.

"Did she see a cockroach or something?" Duncan joked, earning himself a light punch on the arm from Gwen. Wordlessly, Lindsay pointed behind Gwen and Duncan, toward the other side of the mess hall. "What, the decorations? What's wrong with them?" Tyler looked at the decorations too, and his mouth dropped open.

The other side of the mess hall was primarily one colour; black. Any other colour that was used was to contrast with the black in a way that could only be described as goth or punk. The decorations, as a result, seemed to give off a sombre feel, something which Lindsay picked up on instantly.

"I-It's so sad! We can't make everyone sad at the party!" Lindsay exclaimed, running over to the other side of the mess hall. Sensing her intentions, the other three ran after her. When Lindsay started reaching to pull the black tinsel down, Tyler had to restrain her.

"Hey, you can't just pull it all down like that!" Gwen told the blonde, who was sniffling. "There's a method to it all. And anyway, I decorate my room like this at home at Christmas and no-one complains."

"I'm with Pasty on this one," Duncan said, and Gwen poked her tongue out at him at the nickname. "I like the decorations, they're cool."

"This might be how you two like to decorate, but it's clearly not what Lindsay was expecting," Tyler gestured to Lindsay, who had tears running down her face as she looked at the decorations Gwen and Duncan had put up. Gwen frowned and Duncan scoffed. "This might be hard for you, but would you be able to alter the decorations to be a little more… welcoming?"

"Whatever." Duncan crossed his arms. "I still don't see what the problem is." Gwen sighed.

"Don't worry, Tyler. Unlike him, I can see what you mean," Gwen replied to Tyler, ignoring Duncan staring at her. "My brother did refuse to come into my room when he was younger at Christmas, after all. I think we can make the feel of the room friendlier for you."

"Thank you, Gwen," Tyler smiled at the goth, who returned the gesture. "I'm gonna take Lindsay out to clean up, so would you be able to keep working? We'll be back quickly." Gwen nodded, and as Tyler led Lindsay toward the bathroom, he could hear Duncan grumbling followed by Gwen's voice presumably telling him off.

When they reached the bathroom, Tyler allowed Lindsay the space she needed to wash her face and reapply her make up. After Lindsay was done, Tyler came up to her.

"Are you feeling better now?" Tyler asked softly. To his surprise, Lindsay hugged him, but he hugged her back. Lindsay pulled away and smiled at her boyfriend.

"You're so sweet, Tyler. I'm feeling better now." Lindsay told him, and Tyler was relieved that his girlfriend was able to bounce back so quickly.

"Do you want to go back and check on things? There's still a lot to do before we're ready for everyone to come." Tyler asked, and Lindsay nodded.

"Okay!" Lindsay replied, and, taking Tyler by the hand, the two headed back to the mess hall. When they got closer to the mess hall, the two could hear laughing. Curious, the couple walked in to see Gwen and Duncan playing with the tinsel, laughing as they tried to wrap each other with it. They quickly noticed that Tyler and Lindsay had come back, and they stopped, looking very sheepish. Gwen had the largest blush that Tyler had ever seen on her face, and Duncan's cheeks were a little pink as well, though he was clearly trying to hide it by pretending to cough.

"Uh, hi." Gwen greeted Tyler and Lindsay, her blush starting to die down. When Lindsay squealed, however, Gwen turned to the side as her blush fired up again, and Duncan went over to the decorations on the table, pretending to be busy.

"You guys are so cute!" Lindsay cooed, and Gwen laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, um, sorry. We got a little distracted, but we made sure to fix the decorations first, at least?" Gwen changed the subject, pointing to the decorations. Lindsay clapped when she saw that they were a lot more colourful, and the black was used sparingly.

"They're so pretty!" Lindsay complimented, looking around in awe. Tyler was just as impressed.

"I knew we made the right choice in calling you over." Tyler told Gwen, who waved it off.

"Don't mention it. I can only imagine what this place would look like if someone like Beth was called over instead…" Gwen shuddered at the thought. Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah, that would have been pretty awful," Tyler agreed. "Anyway, would we be able to leave you guys in charge here? Lindsay and I need to go get started on snacks and refreshments."

"Sure thing, we've got it covered." Gwen nodded while Duncan came over.

"You bailing on us?" Duncan asked suspiciously.

"No way, Doug! We're going to make some sweets for you guys!" Lindsay giggled, now finished with looking at the decorations.

"Sweets, you say… I can allow this." Duncan replied, acting as if he was in charge, making Gwen laugh.

"Oh Doug, you're so silly! I'll make sure to make you something special." Lindsay told the punk, who perked up.

"Sounds good. I'll make sure to put in the work for it, then." Duncan replied, doing a mock salute and heading back to the tables. Tyler and Gwen shared a laugh.

"Looks like you put him in a good mood, Lindsay. That's good for me, because I don't want to work with him if he's gonna be all grumpy." Gwen smirked.

"Nice one, Linds," Tyler said, and Lindsay smiled. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need us at all. I'll come by later to see how you guys are going, too."

"Cool, see you later." Gwen replied, heading over to Duncan. Tyler and Lindsay went to the kitchen and started to pull out pans and baking trays. A short time later, the two were working hard.

* * *

After the first lot of Christmas cookies had been baked and iced, Tyler put them on a plate and headed into the mess hall to put them on the table. When he entered the mess hall, he couldn't help but gasp at the state of it.

The decorations were just about finished, with Duncan putting up the last bit of tinsel. It was very warm and welcoming, and it looked very festive, the colours blending and complementing each other smoothly. Watching Duncan was Gwen, who looked very pleased with her work, if not a little off-put by the brightness of it all as well. Putting the cookies on one of the tables, which had also been decorated, including the reindeers plushies that Lindsay had been so insistent on buying, Tyler went over to Gwen.

"This all looks amazing, Gwen!" Tyler complimented the goth, who turned to see Tyler and smiled.

"Thanks, it's a talent of mine. I really want to get into an art school after high school." Gwen told Tyler.

"Personally, I think they'd be insane not to accept her," Duncan, who had finished putting up the tinsel and had come over, said. "I've seen her art, and it's awesome. I think she could make it big."

"Duncan, you flatter me," Gwen said playfully, pushing her boyfriend so that he stumbled. Duncan returned the favour by putting his arm around Gwen's shoulders and wouldn't budge, even when she tried to shrug him off. "I'm not that great."

"Sure you are, Pasty," Duncan insisted, and Gwen rolled her eyes playfully. Duncan eyed the cookies on the table, and he let go of Gwen to go over to them. "Are any of these for me?"

"No, these ones are for the others. You can have some from next batch, I think Linds told me." Tyler told the punk, who was looking very close to snatching one up. Duncan stepped away from the table, sulking a little. At that moment, Lindsay came in to the mess hall, holding a plate in each hand. When she put one down on the table, Duncan went over to her.

"So, do you have anything for me?" Duncan asked nonchalantly, acting as if he hadn't practically been drooling over the other cookies before.

"Oh, yes!" Lindsay smiled, showing Duncan the plate. The plate held cookies iced with both blue and black and green and black. "These are for you and Gwen, as thanks for helping us get everything ready." Lindsay handed Duncan the plate, who went back to Gwen and Tyler with the plate, taking a cookie and having taken a bite by the time he showed Gwen the cookies on it.

"Wow, these look really good. And you even captured our hair colours well." Gwen said, taking one of the cookies for herself and taking a bite. Her face twisted into a smile. "And they're really good, too. If everything else you've been preparing is as good as this, then I think this Christmas party will go off without a hitch."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gwen. I hope it goes well." Tyler replied.

"Of course it's going to go well, we worked so hard on everything!" Lindsay exclaimed, coming over to the other three. Duncan grunted in agreement, another cookie in his mouth.

* * *

After all the preparations were done, the two couples spent the next few hours hanging out and checking on everything and soon enough, the time of the party arrived and the guests started showing up. The general consensus was that the decorations were really good, and upon learning who had been in charge of them, Gwen got praise from most of the people there, with the most prominent exception being Heather, who, true to form, seemed to change her mind upon hearing Gwen's name tied to the decorations.

Everyone was really grateful that Lindsay had wanted to throw a Christmas party for them, and the night went smoothly, everyone having lots of fun eating the snacks, catching up with each other and dancing to Christmas music early on and other music as it got late.

Despite how smoothly the night went, there were a few hiccups, with Alejandro trying to bring in some champagne for everyone to drink, but because Lindsay didn't want everyone to ruin the party by getting drunk, the bottles were confiscated and returned at the end of the night, much to Alejandro's displeasure. There was also the time when Izzy tried to climb the Christmas tree, but Noah, ever noticing Izzy's antics, was able to stop her before the whole thing toppled over.

At the end of the night, Tyler and Lindsay stood at the doors to say farewell to everyone, and the numbers started to dwindle, everyone saying that they had enjoyed themselves, even some of the moodier contestants, including Eva, Dave and Scott. Beth and Cameron left the party the earliest, both having parents that would be concerned if they stayed out very late, and the latest partiers were Geoff, Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, Owen and Trent. After Geoff had finally left the building, congratulating Lindsay on a rocking party, Gwen and Duncan approached Tyler and Lindsay, finally ready to head out themselves. Gwen had wanted to leave a lot earlier, but not only was Duncan having too much fun with everyone else to leave, but she also felt obligated to Tyler and Lindsay as part of the set up crew.

"This party was really good!" Duncan exclaimed. "I got to catch up with all my friends, and the cookies were great."

"Yeah, not bad for one of the few parties I've been to," Gwen smiled. "I got to talk with Bridgette, LeShawna and Zoey, so I'm happy about that."

"Thanks for helping us set up, you two. We couldn't have set everything up if you guys hadn't been willing to help us out." Tyler thanked the couple.

"The decorations were really pretty, and everyone loved them!" Lindsay told them, happy that the party went well.

"No problem, we were happy to help." Duncan said with a smirk. Gwen's elbow in his side wiped the smirk off his face, however.

"As I recall, you weren't actually that happy to help, but Lindsay's incentive helped you along." Gwen had a smirk of her own on her face, and Duncan scoffed.

"Sure, Pasty. It was just an act, of course." Duncan replied, playfully pretending to be upset. Everyone laughed at his actions.

"Thanks again for all your help, and don't worry about helping us pack up. We'll do all that tomorrow." Tyler told the two.

"If you want your decorations back, we'll get them to you!" Lindsay added.

"Sounds fine to me. I think it would be nice to have a day off." Gwen smiled.

"Especially since you're too nice for your own good." Duncan teased her, earning another elbow. "You know it's true."

"I think we should head off now, so we'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" Gwen waved as she and Duncan headed toward the dock, Tyler and Lindsay waving as well. The two remaining former contestants turned to each other, smiling.

"We did it, Tyler! The party was a success!" Lindsay squealed, jumping up and down. She lost her footing, but before she fell, Tyler was able to catch her.

"That's a good sign that you need to go to bed. We'll worry about cleaning up later." Tyler said as Lindsay yawned.

"Let's sleep in the cabins, just for fun!" Lindsay pulled Tyler toward the cabins and Tyler chuckled at her insistence. He was glad for the successful night, and seeing Lindsay happy always made him happy.

* * *

 **Again, merry Christmas, Glowing Insanity! This was a lot of fun to write.**

 **-Green**


End file.
